City-State of Alterac
The City-State of Alterac, 'otherwise known as the ''Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, is the new government of Alterac seeking to secure friendly relations between Alterac and the peoples of the Grand Alliance. The City-State formed shortly after the Second Arathi Civil War due to the loss of Tribereus Auralius and the subsequent split between various entities of Stromgarde's government. Those under Kormed Wolfheart, as loyal followers and gallant men and women of the Grand Alliance, seek to restore Alterac to its former glory with the aid of the Alliance, to grow Alterac into a thriving, economically strong, bandit- and ogre-free nation that can support the Grand Alliance, and cast off the shackles of the Perenolde Dynasty from their insolence and betrayal in the Second War. Background The City-State of Alterac came to exist after the Second Arathi Civil War, laying claim to the land through Kormed Wolfheart's heritage as a 'half-breed', being a Duke through his bloodline, his mother the inheritor of Wolfrun, and eventual Duchess, of the Duchy of Wolfrun. His other claims as Duke lay with his Arathorian blood, as Duke Tritus Auralius gave the land to the young Wolfheart, as Lord Wolfheart, a senator of Arathor, was the commander over the operations. The lands that the City-State laid claim to, such as Thoradin's Wall, Durnholde Keep, and at one point, Strahnbrad, were birthed from this campaign. Objective and Goals The current objective of the City-State is to restore Alterac City from the ruins of which it is - as well as the Kingdom - and turn it into an economically thriving nation, with aspirations to revive its military to reprehend the lack of aid it provided in the Second War. Present Day The City-State of Alterac seeks the assistance of the Grand Alliance, now more than ever. They use the current ceasefire after the Siege of Orgrimmar to their advantage, to rebuild Alterac, which has recently been reclaimed, without the threat of Forsaken and Frostwolf aggression. The City-State's military at this time is nothing more than devout Alteraci and supporters that constitutes a politically motivated militia force, seeking to rebuild and renovate the ruins of Alterac City and the rightful territories thereof. Historical Events Major historical events that aided in shaping the modern City-State of Alterac. * The Second Civil War of Alterac * Coup of Tiberius * Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty Campaigns A list of the various campaigns of the City-State of Alterac. * Conquest of Alterac * Second Alterac Civil War * Reclamation of Alterac and Hillsbrad * Reclamation of Hillsbrad * Reclamation of Alterac * Seven Days' War * Unrest in Alterac * March on Gavenstead Battles Fought A full list of the battles the City-State of Alterac has participated in, this list will likely grow in the coming future. '''Conquest of Alterac * Sail Across the Lordamere Lake * Assault of Dandred's Fold * Defense of the Dalaran Crater * Battle for Purgation Isle * Assault the Beaches of Hillsbrad * Battle for Strahnbrad * Siege of Durnholde Second Civil War of Alterac * Second Battle for Purgation Isle * Reclamation of Dandred's Fold * Defense of Durnholde * Defense of Dandred's Fold * Deafeat at Durnholde Reclamation of Hillsbrad * Battle for Baradin's Bay * Purge of Dun Garok * Skirmish of the Hills * Assault of Nethander Stead * Battle for Durnholde * Clash at Thorondril * Battle of the Southshore-Tarren Mill Tower Reclamation of Alterac-Hillsbrad Campaign Part I * Purge of the Hillsbrad Caverns * Attack on Sofera's Naze * Assault of Gallows' Corner * Defense of Strahnbrad * Cede of Strahnbrad Seven Day's War * Skrmish for Thorondril * Confrontation at Strahnbrad Reclamation of Alterac-Hillsbrad Campaign Part II * Purge of the Uplands * Attack on the Crushridge Hold * Purge of the Growless Cave * Siege of Alterac City Clash of Wolves Part I * Assassination of Alessaria Wolfheart * The Strahnbrad Massacre * Clash of Wolf's Cavern * Counterattack of the Uplands * Siege of Weissestadt * Assault of the Beaches of Hillsbrad March on Gavenstead * Sacking of New Darrowshire * Razing of MacEntire Estate * Attack on Tyr's Crossing * Siege of Gavenstead City Clash of Wolves Part II * Battle for Wolf's Crossing * Assault on Wolf's Maw Occupied Lands & Territories Lands occupied by the City-State of Alterac, along with its allies and protectorates, along with their rulers and leaders. * Alterac City (Free Imperial City) * County of Blackmoore (Zaria Blackmoore) * Duchy of Astordale (Zaria Blackmoore) * Barony of Bärenland (Rhalitra Haddinkov) * Barony of Duncaster (Toderick Stoneward) * Countship of Begenburg (Toderick Stoneward) * Duchy of Eadfast (Toderick Stoneward) * Dandred's Town (Lordless; formerly Dandred's Fold) * Duchy of Wolfrun (Kormed Wolfheart) * Duskwood Territory (Philiope Ladimore) * Gallows' Corner (Government land) * Hillsbrad Caverns (Government land) * Kiev-Loup (Adrian Wolfheart) * King's Road (Government land) * Lordamere Lake (Demenon Artanis) * Margravate of Wolf's Crossing (Kormed Wolfheart) * Purgation Isle (holy site) * River Arevass (Government land) * Shadowpast (Richard Foray) * Slaughter Hollow (Government land) * Strahnbrad (Kormed Wolfheart) * The Uplands (Demenon Artanis) * Upper Hillsbrad (currently government land) Guilds, Organizations, Orders, and Councils The various organizations of the City-State of Alterac, all with one goal in mind, to better Alterac and provide for its people. Organizations * AI:6 (Alteraci Intelligence) * Alterac Navy * Alteraci Rangers * Court of Alterac * Death Korps of Alterac * Diocese of Alterac * Imperial Army, formerly known as the Landstrum, which was also merged with the Partisans of Alterac. * Imperial Diet * Mage Guild of Alterac * Red Vanguard * The Citrine Eagle * Totenkopf Disbanded Organizations * (Disbanded) Blood Templari * (Disbanded) The Alterac Union * (Disbanded) Knights of the White Mountains Councils * The Imperial Diet * Alterac-Hillsbrad Unifacation Disbanded Councils * Conclave of United Suzerains (Inactive) * The Alterac Union (Disbanded) Notable Documents * Alteraci Code * Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty * Strahnbrad Compromise of 2804 Allies * 226th Regiment (Blades of Wrynn) * Alliance of Arathor * Clergy of the Holy Light * Highguard (High Elf) * House Delarium * Order of the Beast Protectorates * Parliamentary Industrialism (PIM) Houses Supporting noble houses of the City-State of Alterac. * House of Wolfheart * House of Stoneward * House of Blackmoore * House of Foray * House Coltham * House of Haddinkov Links/Websites Everything About Us *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* Reputation System *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* Roll System *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* Forum (somewhat out of date but still relevant) Officer Information (somewhat out of date, going to be worked on, still relevant) Shivtr Dandred's FOld.jpg|Dandred's Fold after the Assault.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_of_Dandred's_Fold DalaranCraterBlackAndWhite.jpg|The Ruins of Dalaran Crater during the defense.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Defense_of_the_Dalaran_Crater Purgation.jpg|After the reclamation of Purgation.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Purgation_Isle HillsbradBeachBlackAndGrey.jpg|The location of the Hillsbrad Beaches assault.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_the_Beaches_of_Hillsbrad Strahnbrad.jpg|Strahnbrad in former glory.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Strahnbrad Durnholde.jpg|After the Duke's conquest of Durnholde.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Siege_of_Durnholde AlteracCity2Works.png|Grab a bow and shoot a foe! WoWScrnShot_021415_195557.jpg WoWScrnShot_042015_194239.jpg|4/20? WoWScrnShot_042015_203549.jpg|Alterac strikes against the Yeti menace WoWScrnShot_030515_203510.jpg|March into Alterac's busted gates. WoWScrnShot_031315_192508.jpg|Gandic and Kormie WoWScrnShot_032815_214457.jpg|Fantastic selfie with the guild. WoWScrnShot_042015_200054.jpg|Alteraci marching to cleanse the bandits at Wolf's Cavern WoWScrnShot_040715_210220.jpg|Alterac hard at work recruiting! Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Alterac Locations Category:Alterac Mountains Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds